1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a packaging case for a wiper blade and, more particularly, to a packaging case for a wiper blade that includes securing elements to hold the wiper blade in a secured state, thereby preventing damage of the wiper blade while minimizing the volume of the packaging case and providing a suitable shape for large capacity packaging.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an automobile is provided with a wiper blade which cleans or wipes a windscreen of the automobile to prevent ones view from being obscured due to contamination of the windscreen caused by dirt in air or various weather conditions. The wiper blade wipes the windshield while pivoting at a predetermined angle in a state of closely contacting the windshield, thereby securing a driver's sight for safe driving.
When a rubber strip of such a wiper blade wears out and provides a reduced contacting or wiping force due to long term use, periodic or non-periodic replacement thereof with a new wiper blade is necessary. Since such a wiper blade is generally encased in a separate packaging case and sold therewith, a user selects a suitable one for his or her car and replaces the worn wiper blade with the new wiper blade.
On the other hand, since the windshield of the automobile generally has a curved surface and the wiper blade must be maintained in a close contact state with the windshield, it is necessary for the wiper blade to have a curved shape corresponding to the curved surface of the windshield.
When the packaging case is fabricated to have a curved shape corresponding to the shape of the curved wiper blade, the wiper blade is not subjected to an excessive force by the packaging case and can be easily encased in the packaging case. However, there are problems in that the packaging case has an increased volume and repackaging of a plurality of packaging cases in a large packaging box requires a large packaging space causing excessive costs for delivery and distribution.
To solve such problems, a rectangular or oblong packaging case may be used to minimize the volume of the packaging case, thereby reducing costs for delivery and distribution. In this case, however, elasticity of the wiper blade for maintaining the curved shape of the wiper blade forces rubber strips at opposite ends of the wiper blade to contact an inner surface of the packaging case, thereby causing damage of the wiper blade.